Slip into Insanity
by Rueh
Summary: Song fiction of Sephiroth's slip into insanity. Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Songs by Evanescence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the songs from Evanescence or the characters from Final Fantasy 7.  
  
Whisper & Going Under belongs  
  
My friend Juzu talked me into doing this fiction and I not sure if this is the way a song fiction goes, but I'm pleased with the result.  
  
Slip into Insanity  
  
'Now I will tell you what I've done for you.'  
  
What you've done?  
  
'50 thousand tears I've cried.'  
  
No one has ever cried for me. Why should you?  
  
'Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you,  
  
And still you won't hear me.'  
  
But I'm listening now, so tell me.what should I do? What can I do? They.  
  
'Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself,  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once.'  
  
They too have sealed you away from your fate? I was to rule this world, not be controlled by these parasites. 'Maybe.I'll save you?'  
  
'Not Tormented daily defeated by you.'  
  
'Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom,  
  
I'm dying again' Why do you lie to me so with all these false words? Every thing I've ever know was a lie. Am I loosing my mind?  
  
'I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under..'  
  
Why won't you leave this relentless torment you inflict onto me? No more lies, I already live so many. I am not who I thought I was, but then that I have always felt. I do not know where my own thoughts end and yours begin. Please.just let me be.  
  
'Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
.I'm dying again'  
  
What are you making me do? I can't control my actions as I move out of the dimly light old library. My SOLDIER was alarmed of my sudden presence, but you force me to pass him and the others without a second glance. I hear myself tell them, ".I'm going to see my mother." I may have said more but that is all drowned out by your voice.  
  
'Traitors,' you speak to me. 'You must kill them all before they enslave you, my son.. Don't be a fool as you have lived your life, burn them, kill them all, don't let any of them escape. Do as mother tells you.'  
  
'I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through.'  
  
But, it's so hard to fight back now. I can feel myself giving into your lies.you're going to get what you want.mother. I'll kill every last one of them..but, is this truly what I want? Is this right?  
  
'So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away'  
  
There.it is done. Every last one of these.traitors has died by my hand. My sanity long forgotten, so far away now. Now I give into your lies and hope that things won't happen as I know they will. But now, I am too far gone, buried in your desire to rule, that such thoughts do not exist.  
  
'I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under.'  
  
.but even then, I know that to be yet, another lie.  
  
Mother, I am near now. Just outside this machine devised to killing our world. I will set you free, just wait for me. The door is sealed shut. "Mother, open the door." I smile as you oblige me and the door hisses open before me. I see you now.as those 'humans' have left you. Let us go now, I'll free you from this place.  
  
I reach out and take hold of what's left of you here. Glass flies into my face, but I do not worry. As soon as we leave this place I know every thing will be all right. The wires and tubes hooked to you hiss and spit sparks in protest to your movement then they break away. I turn and come face to face with the trooper who had followed me here...then I feel a searing pain in my gut that quickly spreads through out my body.  
  
*flash*  
  
I walk across the catwalk intending to leave this place, but that trooper refuses to let well enough be. He charges me once again from behind, but he won't catch me off my guard again. I whirled around and impaled him on my masamune. I think myself victorious, until.  
  
I can't believe my eyes. How can this be? He stands and takes hold of my blade and pulls it free of where it was buried in his flesh. Once again my guard has fled me so I am helpless when he pushes me by the force of my own sword to the railing and over.  
  
'Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself'  
  
Mother, have you abandoned me so quickly? I thought you were one to be trusted yet you let me fall to what would be any mans death?  
  
'This truth drives me  
  
Into madness'  
  
I already am.mako surrounds me, such pain.  
  
'I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away'  
  
Mother, am I still alive. Where are you? I can't feel anything.I can't see anything except the endless nothingness, I can no longer hear you. What's happening to me? Mother.  
  
'Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die'  
  
Mother.what is this I see before my eyes that you have so forced me to keep open?  
  
'I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come'  
  
Such horrors lay ahead, and I see myself in the midst of them. I will cause such destruction for your sake mother, but I still feel. You tried to block that and I have hidden it well, but it's a simple truth. Am I afraid?  
  
'Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away'  
  
I see my future clearly now, even though I won't remember it because there is always you. You are always there blocking such things from me. But I know, and you know, that this angel will not succeed in this life.  
  
'Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear'  
  
Your mistake mother, is that of in which I failed to do. That trooper, you know which one, he too lives on. And you know what? That town you had me destroy was his home town. He will seek his revenge on me. He'll be the death of both of us. Let him come, so long as I live to see your death.  
  
'Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in?  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet the end.' 


	2. chapter 2

(Author's Note and Disclaimer: This chapter was done by Juzu. The songs used are Everybody's Fool and Taking Over Me by Evanescence. This is also FF7 and so that belongs to Squaresoft.)

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 2**

Walking Lies or Truth?

_'Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled…'_

You say you're a mercenary…an ex-soldier…but why would you give it all up? You said you would protect me…is that why you came back now? But you've changed so much from the boy I used to know. What caused you to change? Do you…do you still like me? And who's the girl with you?

_'Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending…'_

A flower seller? Is that all she is? No…something that madman is after…you'll protect her…but not me. You'll spend your time with her. Slowly forgetting me…you'll even take her on a date that you never took with me.

_'But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled…'_

You were angry when her life was taken. What if that had been me in her place? You'd be happy now with her wouldn't you? Happier without me? You seem so distant now. Did I do anything wrong? Did I?

_'Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie…'_

So that's what happened. I saw you while inside the life stream together…I helped you with your thoughts…but what good did that do?

_'I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool.'_

You still swear revenge on that dark angel who killed the one of light. Still swear revenge on he who took your home town…our home town…but…you don't remember me…and you probably never will…

_'You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard _

_Not to think of you _

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…'_

You now ask to know everyone's reasons for coming along with you on this journey. You want to know why they choose to follow you to this final confrontation. Some can't answer for they are unsure themselves. You tell them to go and to come back if they wish when they have discovered the reason for fighting. I already know why I'm here…but do you?

_'I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me…'_

You even told me to leave…why? Just to sort out your thoughts, you said. You don't realize how much that hurt…you told me to leave…so…I did. I went outside of the ship and found a place to sit and watch the sunset. I tried to concentrate on what you had told everyone to do but…I couldn't. Then you sat down next to me.

_'Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then…'_

We talked…you told me your feelings…and I told you mine. I was so happy. Never, not even in my wildest dreams, would I have dreamed that you would do this. I had hoped against hope but…hope is so frail. It was dawn when the rest of our group returned to us. You were happy and surprised. Everyone was back…and you didn't think some of them would return. The ship lifted off the ground…

_'I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me…'_

And finally we landed…to start our last battle…together…

_'I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over me.'_


End file.
